


Prompt | Up Against a Tree

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tree Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: whiskeykissedsammy asked: Set in Wendigo, give me hot tree sex, please.





	

Haley and her brothers are barely out of sight before Sam’s pushing Dean up against the side of a tree, running his hands down Dean’s chest and grabbing for the hem of his jeans. The adrenaline from the hunt is making them both clumsy and quick, their harsh breathing mingling together before lips meet for a hungry kiss. They break apart for air and for Sam to situate Dean just the way he wants him; bent in half, up against the rough tree with his pants pulled down just over his ass so Sam can slip inside.

Dean sucks on Sam’s fingers the way he remembers Sam likes it; all eye contact, wet and sloppy, tongue slipping between Sam’s fingers to make him groan. This time, Sam’s partially watching and partially impatient, wanting to fuck Dean as soon as possible, but Dean wants all the attention on him, he’s greedy for it, hasn’t had Sam like this in so long, wants to savor it incase he doesn’t get it again. He moans around Sam’s fingers, his eyes never leaving Sam’s and Sam’s attention seems to slowly come back to Dean, eyes becoming softer, watching Dean’s mouth work and biting his lip at the sounds he’s making and Dean smiles. Now he’s satisfied.

Sam pushes two wet fingers inside Dean and Dean grabs tight at Sam’s shoulders– it’s been a while since he’s done this– and lets Sam sink them all the way in, wincing at the burn. He opens his eyes and Sam’s watching him intently, studying his face and Dean nods. Sam scissors his fingers, pushes them in deep, curls them and looks for that sweet spot, all the while watching Dean’s reaction. Dean’s toes curl in his boots when Sam finds it, brushes over it once, twice, and earns a breathy moan from Dean. He fucks Dean with his fingers a little longer, until Dean’s letting out a constant stream of quiet moans, and then pulls his fingers out, spits in his hand and starts slicking up his dick.

“Could’a just sucked you,” Dean rasps. Sam smiles.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “Next time,” Dean’s heart gives a hopeful flutter at that, “right now, just need to fuck you.”

Dean’s not gonna argue with that and pulls Sam close as he slides in, inch by inch. It burns, Sam’s bigger now in every sense, and like he said, he hasn’t done this in a while. Sam starts grinding the moment he’s fully inside, his balls pressed up against Dean’s ass and it’s too much and so good at the same time and Dean wants Sam like this forever.

“Feel so good around me, Dean,” Sam breathes, right into his ear as his dick grinds inside him, “so hot and tight... Bet you never let anyone fuck you while I was gone, did you?”

Dean whimpers as Sam’s dick slips over his prostate.

“Couldn’t,” Dean replies, “didn’t want anyone else.”

Something seems to click inside Sam because he starts fucking Dean hard at that, setting a brutal pace, hips slamming into Dean’s and letting out rough groans with every thrust. Dean keeps his eyes on Sam’s face, taking everything in and letting out loud moans, not even worried about Haley or Ben or– what was the other kid’s name?– finding them.

“God,” Sam pants, “you’re even better than I remember.” Dean gives a breathless laugh.

“How could you forget?” Dean teases, crooked smile interrupted with a moan.

Dean’s caught up in the sensation of rough tree bark against his back and Sam’s smooth dick sliding in and out of him easily, precome slicking the way, and Sam’s close, if his furrowed brow and open mouth are any indication.

“C’mon,” Dean whispers, watching Sam’s face, “do it, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes snap up for a second, lock with Dean’s and Dean’s almost worried he’s gonna get an “ _it’s Sam_ ” from him, but instead, Sam shakes, pushes in closer against Dean and comes, hips shoving forward and emptying himself into Dean. Dean tries to get more leverage and pushes his hips down onto Sam’s dick, taking in the feeling of Sam filling him up and he comes, head falling back against the tree and eyes fluttering shut with Sam’s come dripping out of his ass.

They can’t really clean up, so Dean hikes back to the road with come in his ass and a huge smile on his face. Before they reach the car where Haley and her brothers are waiting, he stops Sam.

“So... there’s a next time...?”

Sam grins down at Dean and god, Dean missed him.

“Yeah,” Sam says, “there is.”


End file.
